1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to energy efficient lighting circuitry and other circuitry and particularly to method and apparatus for preventing the use of energy inefficient lamping such as incandescent lamping having a standard screw base while permitting use of energy efficient lamping such as fluorescent lamping having a standard screw base in circuits having a standard screw base socket.
2. Background of the Invention
Governmental regulations such as Title 24 in force in the state of California require use of high efficiency lamping such as fluorescent lamping in residential and other lighting applications. In order to prohibit use of energy wasteful lamping such as incandescent lamping and the like, these regulations require use of lamp sockets that can only receive lamping having pin, prong or similar base structures characteristic of certain lamping including relatively specialized fluorescent lamping. Mandates of this nature place an extraordinary burden on lighting consumers due to the expense, general unavailability and confusing variety of lamping having pin or similar base structures. Further, at least some lamping of this nature is configured with expensive and unusual ballasts requiring an electrician for change out. Accordingly, regulations prohibiting use of incandescent and similar energy wasteful lamping such as are typically configured with standard screw bases are enforced by prohibiting use of screw base sockets, thereby leading to the difficulties noted. Such prohibitions prevent use of relatively inexpensive and readily available compact fluorescent and similar lamping commonly available with standard screw bases and therefore useable in screw base sockets. From a practical standpoint, the use of standard screw base sockets is desirable and would be preferred in the event methodology and apparatus were to be provided that would assure the use of high efficiency lamping in screw base sockets by preventing the use in screw base sockets of low efficiency, energy wasteful lamping such as incandescent lamping. This need exists in all lighting applications and particularly in recessed downlighting applications which comprise a substantial portion of both residential and commercial uses and which has not previously been particularly adapted to energy efficiencies.
The prior art has provided lighting circuitry typically provided with standard screw base sockets and which included thermal protection devices capable of detecting undesirable heat levels in lighting fixtures and particularly recessed downlighting fixtures. On detection of undesirable, typically dangerous, heat levels by such thermal protection devices used in circuits disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,223 to Kristofek; U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,677 to Druffel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,037 to Akiyama inter alia, power to such lighting circuits is interrupted at least until heat dissipation reduces heat levels to values within an acceptable range. Screw base sockets per se capable of interruption of power to lamping on detection of dangerous heat levels have also been provided by Dombrowski et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,868. Tibolla in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,898 and Parissi et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,724 inter alia. Wright et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,678 and 6,089,732, disclose the use of thermal protection devices in recessed downlighting fixtures which function to permit use of an identical lamp housing can for both insulation contact (IC) and non-insulation contact (non-IC) installations. While thermal protective circuits have long been used to interrupt power to lamping, this power interruption has been intended to prevent heat levels from reaching dangerous levels. Prior art circuitry has not been used in the practice of methodology for assuring compliance with energy regulations by permitting the use of only high efficiency lamping such as fluorescent lamping in standard Edison-mount or screw base sockets. Practice of the present methodology envisions and provides for the first time the ability to assure compliance with energy efficiency regulations without the need to proscribe use of screw base sockets. Practice of the invention further permits use under energy efficiency regulations of relatively inexpensive and readily available compact fluorescent lamping and similar lamping typically provided with standard screw bases in circuits having standard screw base sockets.
The invention contemplates methodology and apparatus capable of assuring compliance with energy efficiency regulations requiring use of highly energy efficient lamping such as fluorescent lamping while preventing use of energy wasteful, low efficiency lamping such as incandescent lamping and the like while retaining the ability to use standard screw base sockets in lighting circuits, the invention further providing advantages through reduction of a user's ability to circumvent operation of circuitry so used and through the ability to use fluorescent lamping such as compact fluorescent lamping and other lamping which is commonly provided with standard screw base systems. The invention therefore provides substantial advances in the art not previously provided.